


The Mole

by thewightknight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, canon compliant character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: There's a mole in the First Order. Who is it?RISE OF SKYWALKER SPOILERS - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Pryde
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	The Mole

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let's face it. We _knew_ Hux was going to die in this movie. I was expecting it. But he deserved a better death.

“General Hux. You’re needed on the command deck. I’ll oversee the prisoners’ executions.”

Pryde could see the struggle in Hux’s face. He knew what a thorn these Resistance fighters had been in Hux’s side. They’d destroyed his beloved superweapon and made a fool out of him above Crait. But Pryde outranked him and he was a good soldier. He still sighed in relief when the door hissed shut behind Hux and Pryde could hear the stomping of his feet receding down the corridor.

He would have laughed at the comical looks on their three faces when he shot the troopers and admitted he’d sent the information to the Resistance.

“Why?” one of them asked.

“I remember Palpatine’s last days. He was insane then, and he hasn’t improved in the last thirty years. We don’t need a new Empire. The First Order was supposed to be different.”

They shot him in the arm, as he asked. It still didn’t help. After Hux shot him square in the chest he spent his last few breaths staring up at the ceiling, imploring to anything that might be listening that it would be worth it.

The last thing he heard was Hux’s voice. “Tell the Supreme Leader we’ve dealt with the spy.”

If Pryde could have seen the look on Hux’s face the instant before he was blown through the viewport on the command deck of his ship, he would have felt it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing. If you liked this, please share! Kudos are love and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
